


could be kissing my fruit punch lips

by sportarobbietxt



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbietxt/pseuds/sportarobbietxt
Summary: sportacus goes over to robbies house & they smooch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from lolita by lana del rey ~

          Robbie stared into his cup of hot chocolate, stirring it aimlessly and wondering when Sportacus was going to show up. He peered up at the clock above the door and checked the time. It was only a matter of a few hours until Sport would show up, finally done with work and school for the day, and they could spend their whole night together. Robbie dawdled  around the house and tried to distract himself, impatiently awaiting his boyfriend's arrival. He wandered into his living room, threw himself down on the couch, and promptly fell asleep. 

          Robbie’s phone rang out from where it was laying on the coffee table. He startled awake, frightened by the loud chirp of the default ringtone. He stared in confusion for a moment, because who would be calling him? Rob reached for his phone and checked who was calling, still confused and sleepy. He saw  _ Sportie♡   _ flashing across the screen and immediately shot up off the couch.

          “Hi there.” 

          “Hey,” Sportacus said giddily, “I'm outside, buzz me in.” 

          “Okay, I'll see you in a minute,” Rob said as he hung up and walked over to the intercom and buzzed Sportacus in.  Sportacus made his way to Robbie's house, and rang the doorbell impatiently. Robbie swung the door open, and hurried Sportacus inside. 

          “Hi,” Rob said with a smile, “I missed you.”

          “Robbie, we saw each other yesterday.” 

          “Yeah but I missed you,” he murmured as he led Sportacus to the couch, “how was your day?”

          “It was okay, how was yours?” Sportacus answered as he sat down and scooted as close to Robbie as possible without  _ actually _ being on top of him.  

          “Boring. Like I said, I missed you,” he mumbled as he blushed. 

          “Oh yeah? How much did you miss me?” 

          “....A lot.” 

          Sportacus laughed quietly and sighed out, “I missed you too, Rob.”

          Robbie rolled his eyes fondly and reached for the remote. He turned the TV on and put on his favorite show, _ Kitchen Nightmares, _ and shushed Sportacus when he protested. Rob snuggled into Sportacus’ side and engrossed himself in watching the second love of his life, Gordon Ramsay.

          After watching Chef Ramsay yell at incompetent restaurant owners for what felt like  _ forever,  _ Sportacus grew restless. He turned his attention to staring at Robbie, who was still deeply invested in his TV show. While admiring his lovely boyfriend's gorgeous face, Sportacus softly placed a hand on Robbie's side, and slipped it under his sweater. 

          Robbie shivered at the feeling of Sportacus’ cold hand grazing his stomach. He turned to face his boyfriend, tearing his attention away from the television for the first time in hours. Sportacus continued to run his fingers along Robbie's midriff as he leaned in closer to Rob’s face. He chastely pressed his mouth against Rob’s, kissing his gently at first. Moving closer, he opened his mouth, running his tongue along the seam of Rob’s mouth. Robbie groaned and opened his mouth, pressing in closer to Sportacus. Sport ran his tongue along the back of Robbie’s teeth, on his tongue, and around as much of his mouth as he could reach. Sportacus ran his hand along Robbie’s side, gripping his side and pulling him closer. Robbie made a disgruntled noise and pulled away from Sportacus, blushing slightly. 

          “Sorry, it’s just, the braces. I don’t want to hurt you.” Rob said guiltily, giving a Sportacus a sheepish smile.

          “Oh,” Sportacus said slightly taken aback, “well, I don’t mind them you know. If I didn’t like them I wouldn’t make out with you.” 

          “Are you sure? I understand if you don't want to. You don't have to be nice, I know they're ugly.”

          “Robbie!” Sportacus gasped, “They most certainly are not! I love them. They're  _ very  _ cute. I don't mind them one bit.” 

          “Do you really mean that?” He whispered quietly, looking unsure. 

          “I'm one hundred percent positive. Now come here, I wanna kiss my handsome boyfriend,” Sportacus said as he placed a hand on the back of Robbie’s neck, and pulled him in closer. He slowly leaned Robbie onto his back, and continued to kiss him like his life depended on it. 

          Robbie pulled away from their impassioned kiss slowly, and gazed into Sports eyes fondly, “I love you, Sportie,” he whispered quietly, like a secret. 

          “I love you too, Robbie. You'll never know how much I do.” 


End file.
